Crashed the Wedding
by Smut.Princess
Summary: Edward and Bella have been the best of friends, they both have been stepping on eggshells for years. Can Edward stop the wedding ? AH BxE Rated M for swearing.


**A/N This is based on a Busted song Called Crashed the Wedding. amazing song. **

**Disclaimer - not mine or wouldn't be but if i did Edward will be at my bidding. hehehe**

**Crashed the wedding **

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess.**

Edward was the happiest man alive at one point, he had his girlfriend Tanya and Best mate Emmett And the New Exchange student Jasper. Aswell as Bella the girl who captured his heart the first day at nursery. They both have been together untill it came to being enrolled in High school. Charlie and Renee sent Bella to All girls Boarding school. Carlisle and Esme sent Edward to the All boys Boarding school across the campus from the all girls boarding school.

Every summer both schools joins together for an end of tearm dance, Bella would go with Jacob black from the all boys and Edward would go with Tanya Denali.

Seanior year is about to end, Bella and Edward made a pact where, When senior dance came Edward would be Bella's date.

˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ

Bella was in her dorm looking at her dress when Tanya came in the room, She snarls at Bella and put her hands on her hips.

"So tell me again why your going to the senior dance with my boyfriend ?" She asked

Bella looks up from her dress And sees Tanyas posture towards her then looks back down to her dress

"Its been a pact Edward and I had when we found out we were going to boarding school across from on another" Bella said pulling the hem on the dress towards her. "It needs a few adjustments" She said and took the dress to the seamstress of the school.

Tanya sneers at Bella as she walked out of the room, Tanya scans the room.

"I'll stop you from going with him" she said looking at Bellas stuff, She couldnt find anything to destroy.

Bella came back, She had gotten the seamstress to add more color to the dress, Bella always had a good eye for fashion but that was because her friend Alice drummed it in her mind for the past six years. Tanya was flicking through a magazine while Bella gathered her things for a shower. When Bella left Tanya got scissors from the drawer and shredded the dress, Once she was done she got her dress and went to her freidns room to change.

˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ

Edward was in his dorm looking at himself in the mirror, Sorting his skinny tie.

"Yo Edward dude" Jacob said coming in the room

"Alright" Edward said finishing the knot.

"Right some rules, Please keep your hands off my bird, Make sure shes not drunk and finally make sure she has a great time" Jacob said clapping Edward over the shoulder

"I wouldn't touch Bella that way weve been best of mate since we were in nursery, shes more like a sister to me and of course shell have a good time" Edward said

˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ

Bella came back from her shower and seen her dress shredded on the floor, she broke down on the floor, Alice heard this walking by .

"Bella" She said coming in the room "Oh my gosh what happened to your dress" she added looking on the floor seeing the shredded dress.

"I dunno I went for a shower and came back and its ruined" Bella said then it came to her Tanya was in the room when she came back from the seamstress "I can't believe this my last year and Tanya ruins it" She said

"How do you know its Tanya ?" Alice asked trying to reason with her .

"Cos she came and asked why me and Edward was going to our last summer party together, yeah I know well see each other when we finish school but it was our pact . Anyway , its ruined I'll need to call Jacob and Edward" Bella said getting up and grabbing jeans and a top.

"Why not wear that ?, I am come on show Jacob and Tanya your not dressing up to impress Edward" Alice said

"Yeah with my shoes, thanks Alice where would I be without you" Bella said

"I dont know, Maybe sitting here all night a bubbling mess" Alice said to her "Now come on before were late and our dates wonder where we are" She said waiting for Bella put on she sling backs , she never wears make up she thinks it ruins her complextion .

˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ

Edward and Alice date Jasper a foreign ecchange student from Texas was waiting at the door

"Hey guys so are we ready ?" Bella said Holding on to Alice as they walmk out of their dorms.

This year the party was held at Bellas school so it wasn't far to walk to the hall from Bella and Alice's dorm.

"Thats what I call a girl with style" Edward said complementing Bellas Choice of wardrope

"Yeah I thought why make a fuss" Bella said taking Edwards arm

"When do you ever make a fuss Bella ?" Edward said

"Yeah girl When ?" Alice said Eyes Bella to the side as if to say 'see I told you so'

"I was going to tonight but ..." Bella had to think about it should she ruin Edward and Tanyas releationship "I miss placed my dress"

˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ

When they walked into the Hall Bellas favourite song was playing,_ Savage garden truly madly deeply_and she couldnt see Jacob anywhere so she dragged Edward to the dance floor .

"So whats you plans when you finish Edward ?" Bella said

"College, Dunno what one, I have applied to lots and waiting on replies, what about you I mean you have so many interests I cant keep up" Edward said

"Nothing Edward Because when I leave here I'll be getting married" Bella said the song finished and Bella left Edward on the dance floor shocked . then he followed her

"Bella you cant get married" Edward protested

"Edward im 18 as you noticed, Jacob and I have been dating for 6 years now I think its time to settle down" Bella said and the fact is shes falling for her best friend and her best friends girlfriend found out and beats her up every night to get it in her head that Edwards hers. Bella let a tear roll down her face "I'll miss you" She said , kissed Edward cheek

She walked to Jacob and kissed him

"You told him didnt you" Jacob said

"Yeah I did but were together that all thats important" Bella said hugging into Jacob

"I dont want him at the wedding either Bella, Its too much for your best friend to be there watching us, making us feel as if were too young " Jacob said

"Anything you say babe" Bella said enjoying the moment

˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ˚ّْ

For the rest of the year Jacob had ignored Edward he didnt want to be comfronted by him. Bella had been ignoring his calls aswell .

Its end of term Jacob went straight over to Bellas school, Edward went to the campus after him ,but Tanya stopped him

"Hey babe" Tanya said

"In a minute Tanya I want to speak to Bella" Edward said trying to barge past Tanya

"She left Edward, Her and Jacob get married today at gordon street" Tanya said

"What !" Edward said "I was never told" He added

"Yeah I didnt get invited the slut" Tanya said

"Excuse me what was that "Edward said

"Oh com off it Edward I always knew you had feelings for Bella, Why do you think I sneak to your campus to keep you happy" Tanya said

"What about Bella did you tell her ?" Edward said

"What do you mean that slut dont deserve you, come on I read her diary she like you too but cos you didnt like her that way back she accepted Jacob's proposal" Tanya said

"Did she love me back"

"Of course everyone seen that , but I made sure she knew your mine" Tanya said

Edward ran away from Tanya running to Gordon street, she had to stop Bella, Stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life . He barged into the chapel

"Bella !" He yelled

Bella and Jacob looked around , Bella wore a white suit "Edward what are you doing here ?" She said

"Don't marry Jacob, Hes not right for you, I know this because you love me" Edward said

"What Bella is this true ?" Jacob said

"Shut up let me finish" Edward said catching his breath "Because I love you too" He said

Bella stood in shock , Renee mumbled "Thank goodness"

"Edward I cant I ... I" Bella said choking her words

"Bella marry me instead, no relationship, weve been freinds longer" Edward said holding his hand out to Bella

"Sorry Jacob I do love Edward" Bella said taking Edwards hand

The whole side of Bellas family cheered

"I know you love him Bella and I respect that" Jacob said stepping down from the alter

"I dont want to get married today thought Edward I want to be with you" Bella said

Jacob took a mic

"Wedding off BUT receptions still on please got to the hotel across the street where its held" he said

Bella and Edward waited till everyone left , the stared into one anothers eyes and shared there first kiss .

**R & R please and I know its pants but its to keep you over untill i finished chapter 2 of Music & Lyrics**


End file.
